Easy As ABC
by OriginalityNeeded
Summary: Oh, yeah, this was going to be an interesting summer. Between the rivalries, the laughs, and the all around annoyingness, one thing was for sure: These three girls would not be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank my awesome beta DemigodWiththeBread

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, then the action scenes would be horrible, as I have no talent for fights. (in case you're an idiot, this is a disclaimer)

Prologue (No Offense to Artemis but, Seriously, Girls!)

"_Hurry up," called the satyr to the girls following behind. "It's catching up with us!" The one with blonde hair and gray eyes slipped in a puddle of mud. Her right leg flew out in front of her. In a desperate attempt, she swung it back only land with her leg at an awkward angle beneath her. "C!" the one with brown hair and eyes cried out. She ran back to help her friend, along with another blonde one. They helped her run. "Just two more miles!" the satyr shouted back at the girls. _

"_I don't think she can make two miles!" The other blonde said to him. _

"_Me nei-" the brown eyed one was interrupted by "C"._

"_I-can."she said through gritted teeth._

_With a roar, the monster started to catch up…_

oooooooooooooooo

Nico di Angelo looked in horror as he found a bloody gauze band-aid in his locker. Shaking his head threw in the trash bin which resided next to his locker.

"Want some hand sanitizer?" Said a soft voice behind him laughingly, making him jump.

"N-n-n-no th- thanks." he said, turning around. He (barely) resisted the urge to slap himself._ You fought against Kronos, but the prospect of a cute girl __possibly__ talking to you scares silly?_

"Good 'cause I don't have any. Will you sign my yearbook? " It was a simple question. He could handle that, right?

"Sure, 'Celia," calling Cecelia Dokyng by her nickname. "If you sign mine."

Cecelia Dokyng was, in Nico's opinion, the most beautiful girl he had ever met. In her knee length white skirt, blue tank top and white sweater, she had an almost angelic appearance. The fact that she had golden blonde hair to the middle of her back and, bright, clear blue eyes helped, too. Curse his stupid crush.

She handed him his book back, and for a brief moment their hands touched and he felt like he was going to melt. When the book was in his hands, he noticed there was something else underneath it. Cautiously, he took it out. The first thing he saw was the shape, a card-like one at that. Then the words "You're Invited". Finally, the date June 19th. He would be at Camp. "Sorry, I won't make whatever this is."

Looking at him suspiciously her eyes suddenly widened, mouth open a little bit. With a slight nod, she took the card back and then took out a pencil and scribbled something on it. She winked and flashed him a smirk.

Nico took the card back and watched Cecelia flounce back to her friends, wondering what the whole nod thing was about. Then he looked down at what she had written. Once he had deciphered what she had written (darn dyslexia) his heart skipped a beat.

"She likes you, ya know," came a voice from the locker next to his, causing his heart to skip_ another _beat. Jeez, why do people like freaking him out so much?

"Jan, shut up. Cecelia Dokyng does not like me." He replied. "She likes me as much as you two like each other."

Jan sighed. She had short brownish blackish hair and the same color eyes, wearing a cookie monster t-shirt and jean shorts that she had ripped from a pair of jean that were too long for her. If she wasn't so tough and if she didn't have a protective twin brother a lot of guys would have a crush on her. There was also the whole addicted to the iPod thing, too. Her rep for getting on the teachers bad side made it impossible from them to stay away from her, but only as friends. It was a known fact around the school that Cecelia and Jan hated each other.

"But you like her," she said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up. I do not," argued Nico.

"You like each other then!" Jan was getting frustrated.

"Who, Nico and Cecelia?" Said their other friend Mary, causing a sigh erupt from Nico's mouth.

Mary had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink skirt and a black tank with a jean jacket, despite the heat. She was more girly than Jan, and was not afraid to show it. Mary was a helpless flirt and the mother of the group. Nico still couldn't believe that two such intense Pink(as the girly-girls were called, though Nico argued that Cecelia was technically a blue) haters like that let such a girly person into their group. She was a close friend of Cecelia's. At least, she thought so. But that's a story for another day.

Jon, Jan's protective twin, made kissy noises. He was basically the exact same thing as Jan when it came to appearances, except his were made for a boy. He was even wearing a cookie monster shirt (just so you know, that was to confuse their science/homeroom, teacher, who was a bumbling idiot and could never remember any of the kids names, especially the twins). But he was much more mature, and was nicknamed "Mr. Cool" because he was considered, well, cool.

"Save it for your pillow, 'Mr. Cool'." Nico mumbled, silently thanking Disney Channel. Not that he watches it, right?

"Watch Disney Channel much, Nico?" Jon asked playfully. Nico socked him in the right arm.

"Hey, Mary." Jan suddenly interrupted the little fight, as the boys had gotten into a little sissy fight.

_Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this? _Thought Nico.

"Hmmm?" responded Mary, who had been in the middle of a little daydream after she got bored of watching the boys fight like little kids.

"Nico and Cecelia like each other, right?"

"Jan!" Nico interjected. _I hate it when I'm right._

"Of course!"

"Girls." The sky above thundered.

Jon shot the sky a curious look. "Strange. I heard thunder, yet there's not a cloud in the sky. That's weird."

Jan and Mary burst out laughing. "Oh, trying to sound all 19th century England are you? You sound like an anime character, or the former."

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Yelled Nico in annoyance. "No offense, Artemis, but seriously, _girls_!" he exclaimed under his breath.

More thunder.

Jon looked at Nico as if he was an alien species. "Dude, we always knew you were weird, but seriously, what's up with you?"

_Trust me Jon; you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, _thought Nico_. _

"Well this is my turn, guys," said Mary. She gave them each a hug. "Bye."

"And our bus is here, Jan," Jon told his twin.

"Promise you won't disappear on us over the summer Nico, 'kay?" said Jan.

That reminded Nico that he needed to get to Camp Half-Blood. He wished he could promise Jan that he wouldn't disappear.

ooooooooooooooooo

_The satyr took out a pair of reed pipes and played a quick tune. Grass started wrapping around the monster's legs._

"_You couldn't have done that any time sooner?" spat one of the girls angrily. _

"_I bought us at least a couple of hours. We'll lose him in the woods," he said, ignoring the girl's temper flare._

_Rolling her eyes, she quickly followed the satyr, her friends struggling to keep up as one was limping and the other exhausted._

ooooooooooooooooo

Despite the fact that it was a lie, Nico couldn't help himself. "I won't." he watched his friends walk away and waited for the coast to clear so he could shadow travel back to camp.

OooooooooooooooooooO

_When the quartet reached the woods, they sat down as the ever resourceful satyr somehow started a fire in the middle of a downpour. Once the fire was going he pulled out a square of what looked like brownies. He handed it to the Girl referred to earlier as "C"._

_She looked down at it and screeched, "What the hell am I supposed to do with brownies?" _

"_First of all, it's 'Hades'. Second of all, it's ambrosia. Third of all, you eat it, of course!"_

_The other blonde flinched at his sharp words, even though they were not directed at her. It was unusual for him to be angry like that._

_The third girl looked into the fire and sighed. "When are we going to get to this camp you told us about?"_

"_If we hurry, in about a week."_

_The three girls groaned in unison._

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Just before he left, he thought back to what Cecelia had written on the card.

_Maybe I'll see you at Camp Half-Blood. Xoxo_

_Cecelia Dokyng_

I made it better. Teehee. Inside joke. I just realized that I have Jon (or John) and Mary, and Mary's son was supposed to be named John. At least I think that's what it said.


	2. Clang!

**(A/N: Sorry that it took so long. I was swamped with homework and I just can't stay at the computer for hours typing, it gets boring. Oh, and for those who think Cecelia is too Mary-Sue, she won't be back for a while. When she does though, it'll be a new person, almost.) **

_Clang!_ "Your defense is weak, Nico." Percy chided him. _Clang!_

"Well _sorry_ that some people didn't take a dip in the Styx, therefore yielding them invulnerable. Ack, I'm starting to sound like Mary. Or Jon."_ Clang!_

"Whose idea was the Styx thing anyway, hmm? By the way, who are Jon and Mary?"

"Two friends from school. Too many quest-"Nico was then interrupted by a stream of people rushing through the arena, which he knew meant new kids with monsters, because seriously, who would do that, come on?

After a quick jog, Nico saw that his suspicions were correct. Three new girls and a satyr were closing in on the camp's borders. _Jeez,_ Nico thought_. __**Four **__hellhounds. They must be really powerful._

He watched as they dived across the border, one sphinx scraping the satyr's back.A slightly amused smirk grew on his face as the satyr jumped around. After closer inspection, he realized that it was that Danny dude, Grover's friend. The Apollo kids fired a whole volley of arrows and killed the monsters.*

*random, I know.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chanel and her two friends watched as their friend (and protector, apparently) hopped around, clutching his a- uh, rear end.

"Comon', Dans, it just scraped off your pants butt and some, uh fur." Fur, that was just creepy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nico stared as an owl with an olive branch appeared over the girl with blonde hair. Wait, two of them have blonde hair. Blonde #1, Athena. A bloodied spear with a boar head appeared over the brunette's head. Brunette=Ares. A lyre with an arrow through it like a bow appeared over the other blondes head. Blonde #2, Apollo.

After checking to make sure that Danny was okay, the girls linked arms and walked down the hill.

Straight towards Nico.

_Beautiful_, he thought sarcastically.

Ooooooooooooooooo

It was Arianna's idea to go talk to the boy with the black, shaggy, hair. She didn't like him. She was just friendly. After watching "Dans" jump around- and getting a good laugh- they linked arms and walked down the hill, towards the boy.

It was Coco's fault they walked right into him. She was talking.

_Clang! _His sword dropped. Nico was surprised it made the _Clang!_ sound.

"OhmigoshI'." Apollo said at a speed Nico didn't think was possible after bumping into him.

"No worries," he said after what the girl had said was processed. " Next time, watch where you're going."(**A/N: needed some of his trademark bitterness.) **Cue six rolling eyes.

"Anyhow, I'm Arianna Gonzalez/Ari/Anna/Rina/Ar/ArAr/A, resident of New Mexico with The-not-so-dumb- blonde and Miss Aggression over there." She said, and Nico took the time to look her over.

Her golden blonde hair fell about five inches below her shoulders. The dark green of her camisole, paired with her white khaki shorts and pure white converse, gave her mint green eyes an almost glow.

It must have taken him longer than he thought to observe her because Athena (if you couldn't tell he was calling them by their Olympian parents name) hip bumped her away.

"Uh, what's your name?" asked Ares.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"Since we're apparently introducing ourselves, I'm Chanel Rodriguez. You can call me Coco, Channel, The English Channel, C, and, apparently, the not so dumb blonde. Also resident of New Mexico." She flashed him the fakest, biggest, brightest smile Nico had ever seen.

Her blonde hair fell to the same length. In fact, they all had an almost uniform. She had a navy blue cami and the white khakis and converse. He noticed that all three of them had three bangles, a red one with a B, a green one with an A, and a blue gray one with a C. When she stuck out her hand, Nico shook it, causing her to flinch.

She flashed an apologetic smile. "Your hand is as cold as death."

"You'd be surprised."

The brunette flashed him a smirk. "As the cycle goes." She said before hip bumping Chanel out of the acquired line.

"And I'm Bianca."

When Nico heard his deceased sister's name, he flinched; it brought up bad memories of when he had acted like a brat. Tears pricked the back of his eyes.

"See now Bianca, you're so ugly that boys cry when they see you." Snickered Arianna, causing Bi-the girl to roll her eyes. Nico sighed. Something would come up eventually. Not like he could avoid it.

"I used to have a sister. Six simple words. The three got the message. Apparently not Bianca.

"Used to?"

"Talos statue. Downed power lines. Not insulated. End of story and Bianca Di Angelo.

"Oh."

"Talos statue?" asked Chanel.

Nico groaned. "New campers. Haven't heard 'the speech'?"

Arianna made a face. "I heard enough speeches at the beginning of the year. But if you're talking about something else, then no. No one ever tells us anything." She moaned.

"Because we always find out eventually." Smirked Bianca

Nico groaned again. (He thought the safest thing to do would be to not question what Bianca had just said) New campers, why him? "So have you heard of the Greek myths? See, they're not myths. Everything in Greek mythology is real. Gods-and monsters- included."He looked at the girls reactions. Nothing. He pressed on. "You see, the gods are immortal. They can't just stay with who they married for eternity. So they, er, interact, with mortals." Arianna had raised her eyebrows.

"Interact?" She inquired.

"Well, would you rather have me say-"

"Okay, we get it." Chanel said with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

Nico continued. "The children of the gods and mortals are called demigods. That's what we are, half mortal, half god. This camp is a safe place for us to learn and train etc. This is the good part now. Last year, there was a huge war. The Titan king Kronos, had escaped from the pits of Tarturus, and took over the body of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. My cousin Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeated him. The gods offered him a prize. He asked that all demigod children of the gods be claimed, which you just were, by the time they were thirteen. And here we are today."

"Why do I get the feeling that was the short version?" said Chanel.

"Because your mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. And your right." Nico replied matter-of-factly.

"…"

"Any more questions because I have to go before Chiron sees us and makes me give you a tour."

"You'd be lucky."

"Excuse me?" Nico shot back at Arianna, Bianca and Chanel.

"You heard us."

"Whatever."

"Don't say whatever, it makes you sound angsty."

"Angsty?"

"Angst: the feeling of dread, anxiety or anguish."

Arianna butted into Nico and Chanel's conversation, saying, "Basically, she's calling you emo."

"I'm not emo!"

"Suuuuuuuure." Said Bianca.

"Do you guys always but in when someone's having a conversation with one of you?"

"Maybe." The three chorused.

Nico felt like introducing his palm to his forehead. These girls are insane. Joseph, a friend of his walked by. "Joseph, give these three a tour." It wasn't a question.

Sighing, the four started the tour.

Percy appeared next to Nico. "Those girls are going to make this place a lot more interesting."

"Tell me about it. Hey, we never finished sparring."

As if to reply, Percy thrust, which Nico parried.

Their blades met with a loud _Clang!_

**So, do you like it? Are my characters Mary-Sue? You don't have to review if you don't want to. But if you do, feel free. And by the way, the whole angst conversation was taken from Banana Smoothie's story, Favors of Shadow. I highly recommend it, along with the Broken Bow series by Xed Alpha. **


	3. Friends, Families, and Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any characters that I do not own, obviously. **

**For you people out there who are thinking what the purpose of this story is, let me tell you something. IT HAS NO PURPOSE! The only purpose it has is to set up for this whole thing with the prophecy I'm doing as a sequel thingamajig. Ha, my computer accepts thingamajig. Oookay, now I'm rambling. On with the story! **

**Ps. Although I said this does not need to be reviewed, I really am upset about the lack of reviews. For those of you who favorite and other stuff, why do you like it so much. Details people, details!**

**Friends, Families, and Introductions.**

_-B-_

Bianca absentmindedly walked around camp. After being told she was a daughter of Ares, god of war, that was what she had been doing. She kicked at a stone and sighed. Her fingers started twitching as she neared the sword arena, but, she ignored it. Bianca was vaguely aware of a figure with its head down approaching her. She didn't think of it until she was on the grass with a lump forming on her head.

"I'm so sorry! I was putting my makeup on and I didn't see you." said the girl. Bianca at least _hoped _it was a girl, with the whole makeup thing.

Anyway, as the girl said that, Bianca noticed that she had some pink powder on her new Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She tried to brush it off, but it only smudged and stained her fingertips.

"You know that won't work. It's made so that it can't be rubbed off. You would need some makeup remover." The girl said matter-of-factly to her. "Btw, I loved that maroon shirt you had on earlier."

"Uh thanks, I think. I'm Bianca Gomez. My friends Chanel, Arianna and I just got here."

"Cool! I'm Emilie Laliberte, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Daughter of Aphro….? Oh, yeah. Daughter of, Ares….?"

Emilie laughed. "You don't sound too sure."

"I told you, I just got here." Bianca said under her breath. It was then she chose to actually look up at Emilie. And let me tell you, she was not the whole blonde hair blue eyes stereotypical pretty girl.

Emilie's long, fiery red hair was sleeked down into a ponytail, which she had thrown over her right shoulder. Green eyes, not like Arianna's mint green, Percy's sea green, or Rachel's piercing emerald green stared anther beneath perfectly arched eyebrows. She had a light spray of freckles across her perfectly sloped nose. Her makeup looked like a professional artist had painted it on.

Bianca touched her big nose in a sudden bout of insecurity. Guess it pays to be the daughter of the goddess of beauty.

"…red one." Emilie finished saying.

Bianca instinctively replied, "Blue one. I'm sorry, what?" asked Bianca, having not have paid attention.

Emilie obviously had instincts like hers. "White one. Anyway, I said your cabin was right over there. It's the red one. Don't you pay any attention at all? Emilie asked Bianca teasingly.

Bianca decided to ignore that last comment. "Oh, thanks."

She trudged to cabin 5, stopping to stare at the boar's head over the entrance. Bianca could hear heavy metal music blaring from speakers. She saw the majority of the people gathered around a table with two people arm wrestling. One was a beefy girl with curly brown hair. The other was an equally beefy boy with dirty blonde hair. The girl smashed the boy's fist into the table, which caused the rest of the cabin to start whooping, cheering, and chanting, "Clarisse! Clarisse! Clarisse!"

Bianca snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whoop de do da." Simultaneously, all heads turned to her.

"You say something, _newbie_?"the big girl asked, spitting out the last word like it was a poisonous berry.

Bianca put on her look of false innocence, something she had learned from Arianna, and asked, "Who, me?" which caused her eyes to narrow.

Now, while on the outside, Bianca appeared confident and unafraid, on the inside she was shaking in her metaphoric boots. Plus, she was pretty sure her eye was about to twitch. An old nervous habit was what Chanel called it.

"What's your name, small fry?" the big girl asked.

"Mi nombre es Bianca Gomez. Lo que es tuyo?*" she said in Spanish, laughing at their confused expression.

"Clarisse La Rue." Said the big girl with brown hair.

"Oh, so at least one of you speaks Spanish. Noted." Bianca said to Clarisse.

Oh, yeah. This was going to be an interesting summer.

_-A-_

Neither Arianna nor Chanel got the pleasure of making a new friend. Arianna spent too much time wandering around to even meet her _cabinmates_, let alone make friends. One moment she was staring at one of the cabins, the one completely gold. It appealed to her for some reason. Next thing she knew a boy who looked a lot like her was ushering her towards an arena with a lot of targets and bows. Oh, and arrows! Can't forget the arrows.

"You're and Apollo camper it's time for archery." The boy who was pushing her said.

"You do know my legs work, right? Just point me in the direction I need to go, just don't push." She then crossed her arms and tried to weigh herself down, although it did not seem to be working. Not surprising, considering she barely made into the average weight category, and the boy had very muscular arms. So she tried digging her heels into the ground. That and the boy pushing her made her fall face first to the ground.

Said boy laughed and helped her off the ground. "Whatever you say, kid." The boy said before taking up a jog.

"Kid? Hey, what's so funny? Wait up!" Arianna called irritably after him before sprinting to follow the strange boy.

When she finally had found the boy again, he was handing a bow to a little blonde girl about 9 or 10. She was obviously on a sugar high.

"Ah, I see you have made it." Someone behind her said.

Arianna just had this feeling like she shouldn't turn around. She ignored the feeling.

She should've listened to the feeling. (Well duh!)

Arianna turned around and screamed.

"Well, I can't exactly say I'm used to that reaction. Then again, you are not exactly the first one to be startled by my appearance." Said a slightly annoyed…tall…thing.

"Y-y-y-you're a h-h-horse b-b-b-but you-you're a m-m-m-man!" stuttered Arianna. That's the thing. Not the stuttering. Well that to, but hey, everybody's got to have their own version of a nervous twitch.

"Yes, my name is Chiron. I am a centaur, which is the politically correct term. Before you ask, the same Chiron from the myths-"Chiron was interrupted.

"Actually, I wasn't about to ask that. I was going say 'What in the name of all that is good have I gotten myself into!'" Arianna interrupted the centaur.

Chiron looked quite glum. "Very well. Now, child, what is your name?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Arianna Gonzalez." She replied, proud of herself for not stuttering when she was not on a rant.

"Well Arianna, go with Will to get a bow." He said, gesturing towards the boy.

Arianna just nodded, still in shock over the whole centaur thing. She followed the boy from earlier, who was, apparently, Will Solace, leader of the Apollo (and her) cabin.

"Gods, centaurs; what have you gotten yourself into, Arianna." She mumbled to herself as Will babbled about how great Camp Half-Blood was. Wonder how Chanel and Bianca are doing.

Once she was fitted up with a bow, she aimed the arrow up with the bull's eye. Will had told that archery came naturally to children of Apollo, but Arianna was still concerned at how far back the target was.

"Ya don't do archery by standing there with your arrow aimed at the target in your bow." She muttered to herself. So she let the string go, and, to her extreme pleasure, hit the bull's eye.

So Arianna kept firering arrows at the target, all of them hitting it. She noticed the other campers staring at her, which made her blush with embarrassment.

Out of the corner of eye she saw Will shaking his head at her, his mouth open.

At the end of the period, Arianna looked at her siblings targets, which all had arrows only in the bulls eye area, and at hers.

She only had one bull's eye. **

Oh, yeah. This was going to be an interesting summer.

_-C-_

Chanel appeared to be the only one of the three who actually decided to meet her siblings right away. _Better to not delay the inevitable,_ she had thought.

She looked at the owl over the doorway. Was it her imagination, or did it wink at her?

She shook it off.

"Whoa." Chanel remarked as she stepped through the threshold into the cabin.

There were table with weapons, architectural blueprints, maps, battle strategies, and a scroll library in the back. Chanel walked around, tracing her fingers along blueprints and such. But what really caught her eye was what she saw last.

A single bronze laptop was running at a desk in the back. When she reached out to touch it, all conversation stopped. All of a sudden a knife came down, almost taking the tops off her fingers. "Eeep!" shrieked Chanel. "Was that really necessary?"

A voice coldly said to her, "You never touch Daedalus' laptop."

Chanel looked up at the older girl who had spoken. Like her, the girl possessed curly honey blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a deep tan.

After muttering something under her breath about Aly and Aj, she extended her hand and gave the girl the same smile she gave Nico, just less fake. "Chanel Rodriguez."

The girl shook her hand after introducing herself as, "Annabeth Chase, Head counselor of the Athena cabin."

A boy Annabeth's age came up to them. "Uh, Annabeth, Percy-"

"Let me guess, Malcolm. He's outside at the door and he wants to talk to me."

Malcolm nodded. "Yep."

Annabeth sighed. "I guess I have to go." Annabeth turned and headed in the direction of the door. Chanel walked behind her. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"What? I want to see a typical day at camp." She said, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes saying, "I suppose there's no way of getting rid of you, is there?"

Chanel gave her a bright smile. "Nope, not at all."

_Funny how just trying to touch a_ _laptop made this amusing event happen,_ Chanel would later think. I suppose I should show you why.

So as they exited the cabin, Chanel found herself staring at a pouting, black haired, and admittedly cute, half-blood.

The boy's face perked up a bit at the sight of Annabeth, but frowned again at her annoyed expression.

"What do you want now, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"First off, for you to stop calling me that." He muttered. Annabeth glared at him.

"If you're only going to stand there, then I'll be leaving."

"Annabeth!"

"Good-bye Seaweed Brain."

Chanel laughed at the two. Was this how all their conversations went?

Percy looked at the smaller girl standing at Annabeth's side with shock, as if just noticing her. "Who's she?" he asked.

Chanel sighed. "'She' is Chanel Rodriguez."

"Are you related to Chris?" he asked curiously. Well, I suppose that's the only way you can ask a question.

"What?"

"Never mind." He said hurriedly.

" So _Percy,_ are you going to apologize yet?" Annabeth asked in a cold but weary voice.

" Depends on if you are."

"You!"

"You!"

"Ughh!"

"Ughh!"

Chanel sighed. This was amusing at first, but now it was just annoying. "Jeesh! What are you, first graders! En serio? Mi primo de dos aÑos los actos más maduro que los dos!* Yeah you two love each other now kiss and make up." Chanel was panting after her long winded rant. "Wow, all in one breath. I'm getting better at this."

The two older teenagers looked at Chanel in shock, then at each other. At least one of those things she had said was true.

"Sorry." Both mumbled quietly to each other.

"Now was that hard?" Chanel said, smiling.

Annabeth and Percy glared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Percy turned, running a hand through his hair and looked into the distance.

"I gotta go. Grover wants me to do…. Something involving the naiads, or-"

"Something?" Chanel said helpfully. I guess that's what you call it.

He nodded.

"Bye Percy." Annabeth said, then kissed him on the cheek. He got a goofy smile and took off running, not looking back.

"He's cute." Chanel said, nodding in approval.

Annabeth laughed. "He's like what, four years older?"

"Your point?"

Oh, yeah. This was going to be an interesting summer.

_-DEF-_

Dianne sighed and brushed a lock of brown hair out of her rainbow colored eyes. Emilie was currently fixing her hair using the mirror and brush her mother had given her. Fiona was currently making mini fireworks in the palm of her hand. Dianne had previously been pressing her hands together like she was praying, then opening them and making a rainbow.

I'll give you three clues as to who Dianne's mother is.

1) Iris messages are free for her

2) The two hints mentioned above

3) She has a tendency to mix genders up **(See broken bow book 2)**

If you guessed Iris, then you are correct!

We had already briefly met Emilie, and Fiona is new. Back to the story.

Anyway, Dianne sighed again then flopped onto her back. Emilie and Fiona stopped what they were doing and stared.

"What's wrong, Di?" Emilie asked, concerned.

"I'm bored! And all these stupid newbie's keep coming! Can't we just have a single _day_ of peace! Gods, I mean, the vow that Percy made the gods take was appreciated, but still, the new kids coming day and night isn't really necessary!" She ended her longwinded rant with an overdramatic sigh.

Fiona picked at her nails. "All done?" she asked dryly. Though she would never admit it, Dianne was really annoyingly melodramatic at times. Seriously, most times she couldn't stand that girl. But, she was the first to befriend her when she came to camp, so, Fiona cut her some slack.

"Yep. I feel much better now that I got that out of my system. "

Emilie laughed. "You two." She said shaking her head.

_-ABC-_

Chanel, Arianna, and Bianca met up at the pier.

Arianna's depressed face cheered up drastically when she saw her friends. She squished them into a group hug. "I. Hate. It. Here" she said. "I completely embarrassed myself. Can we go home,- or kill me?" she stated, more than asked, as she looked cautiously over at the water.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Ari. My day was fine. I beat up a couple kids, confused about 87 percent of my cabin. You know." Bianca said, flopping overdramatically onto the grass. She got up in about ten seconds. "So, Coco, how was your day."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it was fine. Almost lost a finger, saw some cute older boy, you know." She said the last part mockingly. Bianca glared at her. She smiled sarcastically. Bi waved her fist at her. Chanel rolled her eyes.

Arianna sighed. Half a day apart and they were already, uh, conflicting. She tried to remember when _she_ became the level headed one. That had always been Chanel. Arianna was the gaga and crazy and zany one. But, as she thought about it, Chanel and Bianca were almost _always_ fighting. She had just never noticed it before.

Suddenly, Arianna realized what Chanel had said. "You almost a finger? Wait, cute boy?"

"Glad to see you're on the ball today, Ar." Chanel said dryly, causing Arianna to glare at her and blush at the same time.

Bianca had been watching their little spat with an amused smile on her face.

"Now now you two. There's no need to argue." She told them.

Arianna snorted, saying, "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

_-Nico-_

Mr. di Angelo snorted at the three girls. They all acted all buddy buddy bff-y. He gave them one week before they hated each other's guts. Even best friends can't survive the inter cabin rivalries.

He laughed without humor, then regretted it a minute later.

That girl- what was her name again, oh yeah- Arianna, looked up at him. She narrowed her eyes at him, then tapped Bianca on the shoulder. Bianca saw where her friend was pointing, then smiled at him.

Nico shuddered. He knew that smile. People always gave it to him when he got them in capture the flag, and then someone on their team came up behind him and beat him up. On instinct, he looked over his shoulder. When he did that, he felt something pelt his shoulder. He turned back around.

"Hey! What's the… big… idea?"

The girls were gone.

Nico would he been dumbstruck if he wasn't so angry.

_-ABC-_

The girls collapsed in fit of laughter in the woods.

"Nice arm, Ari." Chanel said.

"Thanks. It's all in the….arm." She said something came over her. She smiled.

Bianca gave her a_ now_ look. "I know that smile. That's your idea smile."

Arianna shrugged.

Bianca suddenly tensed as she realized something. "Guys, we should leave now."

"Why?" Chanel asked. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, right. The woods."

The girls rushed out of the woods, still occasionally erupting in a fit of giggles. They were walking along camp, near the top of Half-Blood Hill, when Bianca cried out, "Oh, look! It's Emilie."

"Who's Emilie?" Chanel asked.

"Yeah, did you replace us, Bi?" Arianna asked teasingly.

Bianca rolled her eyes at Ari. "She's this girl I met earlier. She's cool."

"So let's go meet her!" Ari, the social butterfly of the group said excitedly.

Bianca looked at Chanel as if to say, _Well, what should I do? _Chanel shrugged, like, _Go for it. _

She sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was outnumbered.

_-DEF-_

One minute later, Dianne found herself staring up at a trio of girls. She scowled.

"Hey Emilie. Remember me? Bianca?" the tall one on the left said.

"Oh, yeah. You're Volkswagen girl." Emilie said, which caused the four remaining girls to look back and forth between the two with confused expressions.

Bianca, who noticed this, rolled her eyes and told them, "It's a long story."

Fiona looked at the girls, then realized something. "Oh, you guys are those newbies from earlier." She smirked, saying, "Well, let me give you guys some tips. First thing first, avoid the Ares kids. Those are the ones that are big, dumb, and ugly." Fiona couldn't tell, but Bianca was bristling. "Oh, you can't forget mean. They are the really obnoxious group of boys and girls that look like they're about to go beat you up then eat raw meat. My advice is, as I said before, avoid them."

Dianne, who was silently observing the three new girls to see how they would react, noticed something before Fiona. That Bianca chick looked extremely angry. She figured it out a mere second before Bianca acted. _Oh crap, _she thought as she watched the pissed off daughter of Ares clench her fists at her sides.

**Translations- Mi nombre es Bianca Gomez. Lo que es tuyo?**

**My name is Bianca Gomez. What's yours?**

**En serio? Mi primo de dos aÑos los actos más maduro que los dos!**

**Really? My two year old cousins act more mature than you two! Or something like that.**

**So, how was it? Could you tell how much effort I was putting into not making the girls Mary Sue or Nico OOC? Yeah, I just know that I will be getting some angry reviews about that. **

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_


End file.
